21 Guns
by Rima Lovegood
Summary: Estados Unidos e Inglaterra pelean nuevamente... no es ninguna sorpresa ¿Podran superar su orgullo y hablar con sinceridad por una vez? -Songfic- -Oneshot- -USUK- -El peor summary a la fecha-


_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Por supuesto Hetalia no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá jamás, es de Himaruya Hidekaz y su maravillosa imaginación._

_La canción 21 guns, es de Green Day y tampoco será mía nunca… solo hago esto por amor a Hetalia y por qué si no escribiera terminaría en un manicomio… por supuesto sin ningún animo de lucro. _

_**Advertencia:**__ 100% de probabilidades de vomitar arco iris_

_**Aclaración: **__La narración se alterna entre Alfred y Arthur entre las estrofas de la canción_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Do you know what's worth fighting for,**_

_**When it's not worth dying for?**_

_**Does it take your breath away**_

_**And you feel yourself suffocating?**_

_**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**_

_**And you look for a place to hide?**_

_**Did someone break your heart inside?**_

_**You're in ruins**_

Y aquí vamos, discutimos otra vez, ¿La razón? ¡Yo qué sé! Hace más de una hora que se me olvidó la maldita causa de esta estúpida pelea y sin embargo continuamos así, ¿Por qué? Simple, no puedo perder ante ti, no admitiré la derrota, no de nuevo, no dejaré que te regodees en la victoria… que me recuerdes que yo "fui" grande y ahora solo me consideres patético, pero ¿No es mas patético aun el pasar más 2 horas riñendo por algo que no tiene sentido? Alemania de seguro que lo pensó así, por que nos echó de la reunión a ambos ¡Si todo fue tu culpa! Siempre, desde el comienzo, toda la responsabilidad es tuya y lo ha sido desde el principio.

¿No te das cuenta que me haces daño? Es evidente que no, nunca permitiría que emociones como esas salieran a la luz, que te enteraras que aun me importa lo que me digas… que todavía tienes la capacidad de herirme, de profundizar esa herida que lleva abierta más de 200 años. ¿Cómo podría dejarte ver algo así? Tu ya olvidaste todo lo que pasamos juntos… todo lo bueno, por que el rencor sigue ahí, lo veo casi a diario. ¿Tan malo fui contigo? ¿Realmente no hice nada bien?... ¡Eres un verdadero malagradecido!... fuiste el único al que le abrí mi corazón y solo me hiciste daño, me prometí no volver a cometer ese error y sin embargo no sirve de nada por que aunque me hallas rechazado sigues siendo importante para mi. Claro que tu nunca lo sabrás, mi orgullo no dejará que esas palabras salgan de mi boca, mi dolor es solo mio y debo cargar con él en silencio.

Ya te estas burlando de mí nuevamente, que mis cejas son muy grandes, que no sé cocinar, qué actúo como un viejo amargado, lo mismo de siempre… lo único que quiero es salir corriendo, encerrarme en mi casa por el resto de mis días y no ver a nadie nuevamente, ¿De que sirve seguir parado aquí en silencio, aguantándome las lagrimas si jamás voy a lograr que me quieras?

_**One, 21 guns**_

_**Lay down your arms**_

_**Give up the fight**_

_**One, 21 guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky,**_

_**You and I**_

¿Cuanto rato va ya? Demasiado incluso para mí gusto, debe ser un record o algo así "La discusión más larga y con menos sentido de la historia" ¿Tan difícil es decirme algo lindo de vez en cuando? No te pido que estés de acuerdo con todas mis ideas pero seria agradable que a veces consideraras lo que digo antes de rechazarlo e insultarme, que dejes de tratarme como un niño tonto, que me veas como tu igual… es a lo único que aspiro. Sé que me comporto como si fuera algo estúpido, como si no comprendiera lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, pero amargarme por todo lo malo que pasa no me haría ningún bien, prefiero disfrutar la vida… si me dejara llevar por el dolor, habría desaparecido el mismo día de mi independencia.

Normalmente me gusta provocarte, quitarte esa mascara de calma y aunque sea algo egoísta, recuperar por un momento la atención que me dabas antes, volver a ser el único ante tus ojos… quizás realmente siga siendo un niño. Hoy, sin embargo quiero algo distinto, quiero que detengas esta estupidez, que te deshagas de tu maldito orgullo y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas… que des el paso que yo no soy capaz de dar. Que puedas perdonarme y quizás hasta quererme. ¿Es mucho pedir?

_**When you're at the end of the road**_

_**And you lost all sense of control**_

_**And you're thoughts have taken their toll**_

_**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**_

_**Your faith walks on broken glass**_

_**And the hangover doesn't pass**_

_**Nothing's ever built to last**_

_**you're in ruins**_

No creo poder aguantar mucho más, no quiero desmoronarme frente a ti, no resistiría tanta humillación, ¿Por qué cuando se trata de ti no puedo hacer nada? No soy capaz de defenderme, ni siquiera de moverme, solo me quedo parado y recibo todo tu odio, quizás sea que en el fondo sé que me lo merezco… _Bloody hell!_ Ya estoy deprimiéndome otra vez, definitivamente ser optimista no es lo mio… Necesito un trago, algo fuerte… sumirme en el olvido del alcohol y no despertar más, por que la resaca de la mañana trae de vuelta el dolor borrado momentáneamente… no hay solución definitivamente para las penas que me aquejan… a pesar de que ya casi no queda nada de lo que solía ser, de que soy solo una sombra del país que te crio y contra el que te revelaste… pero para ti, nada ha cambiado…. Solo quiero correr, huir y nunca volver. Lo sé, soy un cobarde…

_**One, 21 guns**_

_**Lay down your arms**_

_**Give up the fight**_

_**One, 21 guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky,**_

_**You and I**_

¿Por qué solo me miras con ira y… podría decirse que impotencia? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¡Te acabo de insultar! ¿No deberías estar gritándome? ¿No deberías recriminarme que todo lo que tengo es gracias a ti? ¡Esto es frustrante! ¿Por qué no puede ser como en las películas? Si así fuera podría simplemente plantarte un beso y todo estaría bien, mágicamente olvidaríamos el pasado y todas las discusiones, seriamos "felices para siempre"

Pero eso no ocurrirá, si lo hiciera me golpearías tanto que nadie me reconocería después…. ¿Cómo es que me enamoré justamente de ti? Es decir, me odias… no sin razón, te hice mucho daño ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no puedes olvidar el pasado? … bueno, sé la respuesta, ¡Orgullo! En eso nos parecemos mucho, ninguno quiere parecer menos frente al otro.

_**Did you try to live on your own**_

_**When you burned down the house and home?**_

_**Did you stand too close to the fire?**_

_**Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone**_

Sabes… ya perdí la cuenta de las veces en que intenté alejarme de ti, hacer como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, como si no me hubieses querido ni yo a ti, verte solo como una nación mas… pero siempre fue inútil, incluso me aislé un tiempo… ¡Que ingenuo fui! Juraba que si no tenia relaciones con ningún país no volvería a abrir mi corazón y hasta podría dejarte atrás, sin embargo… no fui capaz, de hecho solo me sirvió para darme cuenta lo mucho que te necesitaba y que ya no te veía solo como mi hermanito.

Solo al final me di cuenta que no era cosa de olvidar el pasado, era algo más complicado… requería hablarlo contigo, pero no lo puedo hacer…. Simplemente no podría tolerar tu rechazo una segunda vez…

_**When it's time to live and let die**_

_**And you can't get another try**_

_**Something inside this heart has died**_

_**You're in ruins**_

¡Maldición! ¿Que se supone que haga si te quedas ahí parado frente a mi con esa expresión tan condenadamente adorable? ¡Debo estar loco! Pero si, creo que tu cara molesta es linda… me corrijo, tu eres lindo, punto final.

¿No crees que ya es tiempo de dejar ir el pasado y seguir adelante? De olvidar las heridas que nos provocamos mutuamente… nunca he sido muy paciente, quedarme mirando sin hacer nada no va conmigo, quizás por eso termino haciendo tantas estupideces, simplemente no me puedo controlar… menos si estas así…

Pareces enojado, pero en el fondo sé que te sientes vulnerable, intentas verte fuerte…. Sin embargo a mi no me engañas, ¿Qué podría hacer para mejorar las cosas? ¡Ese es el gran dilema! Si lo supiera nuestra relación habría estado arreglada hace mucho… solo no quiero equivocarme, no contigo… esta es la única situación en que no puedo permitirme un error.

Mi cuerpo no responde a mi mente… actúa por su cuenta y sin siquiera considerar la consecuencias (es decir, esto es una autentica locura) te sujeto de los hombros y te beso, con fuerza, con necesidad…no me estas correspondiendo, sin embargo sigo…. Puedo considerarme muerto….

_**One, 21 guns**_

_**Lay down your arms**_

_**Give up the fight**_

_**One, 21 guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky,**_

_**One, 21 guns**_

_**Lay down your arms**_

_**Give up the fight**_

_**One, 21 guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky,**_

_**You and I**_

Me tomas por sorpresa, en un principio no puedo reaccionar, ¿a que vienes esto? ¡No puedes pasar de una discusión a esto en un segundo! ¡Es totalmente ilógico! ¿Estas jugando conmigo? ¿Es que no te cansas?... mi cuerpo deja de obedecerme, te corresponde… me siento sonrojar y con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me queda te aparto

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

-Dejar atrás el pasado

-¿Eh?

-Te hice daño y tú a mí, pero el tiempo paso y al menos yo no quiero seguir peleando… por que yo… yo…te amo-lo último es prácticamente un susurro, pero lo escucho

-¿No es un juego?- pregunto aun receloso

-No podría bromear sobre algo así

Mi corazón late muy fuerte, _Bloody hell!_ ¡Parezco una chica!... estas esperando una respuesta… tu ya venciste el orgullo, supongo que es mi turno… es difícil pero sé que también debo poner de mi parte… por ahora no soy capaz de hablar pero te abrazo con fuerza, es suficiente para que comprendas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡Hola! Si esto llegó a internet soy la persona más feliz del mundo por que llevo 3 dias intentando subirlo y no he podido (ya no tengo internet en mi casa y la banda ancha móvil que uso parece tener algún problema particular con ) _

_Este fic, como casi todo lo que escribo tiene su historia… hace un tiempo mi bro estaba jugando "Tap Tap Green Day" y como se supone que le enseñe ingles este verano le dije que me fuera diciendo que decía la canción en español y llegados a un punto lo miré y le dije "¿Tu también te estas imaginando a Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, no?" Así que me dijo que podría escribir un fic con eso y así después de mucho pensarlo decidí hacerlo… ¡y aquí esta! Por eso creo necesario incluir un agradecimiento a mi hermano por la idea. (Aunque probablemente él nunca lo lea)_

_Gracias por leer, ¡bye!_


End file.
